


Elevator Lust

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Shayera and Diana get frisky in the elevator, while Mari and Black Canary plan to get married





	Elevator Lust

Elevator Lust

By Taijutsudemonslayer

One

Shayera Hol stepped into the elevator aboard the Watchtower, she was sore and tired from all of the things that she had been through. She and Wonder Woman along with the rest of the Justice League have recently finished a grueling battle against Gorilla Grodd and his army of gorillas, but also Volcana and Killer Frost and the Thanagarian was just hoping to be able to take a shower and head to bed without any problems, though Shayera didn't think she would be that lucky.

Just then, Shayera sees Wonder Woman coming towards the elevator, covered in dirt and blood, looking exhausted.

 _'Oh for the love of Hera, please hold the elevator, whoever is in there.'_ Diana silently pleaded,

Shayera held the door for the exhausted Amazon, Diana reached the elevator, allowing the redhead to pull her inside,

"Thank Hera for you, Shayera," Diana huffed as she all but slumped against the elevator's wall opposite Shayera.

"You're quite welcome, Diana." Shayera said with a hint of cheerfulness in her voice,

Shayera hit the button for the residential level, the elevator began moving, but then suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Are you kidding me!" Shayera yelled, Diana felt the same way as her companion, but decided not to voice her frustration, so as not to make things worse, at this rate Diana would never get that shower.

Shayera picked up the emergency phone and got Wally,

"Shayera? You're in the elevator?"

"I am Wally, with Diana, what's going on?" she inquired,

"Systems Check, John didn't tell-?" The Speedster stopped speaking before he put his foot in his mouth,

"How long will we be in here, Wally?" Shayera inquired, trying not to get irritated with Wally.

"At this rate, maybe two or three hours," he replied.

Diana then took the phone from Shayera,

"Flash, I am sore, covered in sweat, dirt, and gorilla blood. I have not showered in a total of three days and now you're telling me that I and Shayera have to wait two or three more hours before we can get out of here!?" Diana roars into the phone,

Shayera takes the phone away from Diana,

"Wally, I'm going to try and calm Diana down, you and the crew work on whatever it is you have to," Shayera says before hanging up the phone and turning to face Diana,

"And just how do you plan on calming me down, Shayera?" Diana asked quizzically,

"Oh, I have a definite way that is sure to work my dear Amazon," Shayera said with mirth.

Before Diana had a chance to ponder what the redhead meant, Shayera grabs Diana and pins the brunette against the elevator's wall and kissed her passionately. Shayera moved her hands down Diana's hips as Diana instinctively pressed her body against Shayera. 

Diana moaned into the Thanagarian's mouth, Shayera slowly pulled away from Diana and buried her face into the Amazon's neck.

"Oh, Great Hera." Diana hissed as she ran her fingers through Shayera's hair.

Shayera grabs Diana's left breast through her breastplate and squeezes it gently eliciting another moan from Diana.

Shayera eased her right hand down into Diana's tights, Diana threw her head back and gasped sharply as she felt Shayera's experienced fingers move around inside of her.

"Sh-Shayera, d-don't stop." Diana whispers quickly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Princess," Shayera said lustfully, 

Shayera dropped to her knees, pulling down the brunette's red tights in the process, Shayera put her face in between Diana's thighs. Diana is lightly stroking Shayera's hair as she moans with passion.

"Yes! Yessss! OH YESSSS!!!!!" moaned Diana.

Diana's head was spinning, she had no idea that Shayera was so adept at using her tongue like this, the redhead's every move and motion set the brunette's nerves ablaze, she felt a rush of arousal flood her loins and didn't want Shayera to stop making her feel this way.

Diana couldn't take it anymore, she gave in to the redhead in between her legs and came hard, flooding the Thanagarian's sensual mouth with her sweet cum. Shayera quickly committed the taste of Diana's nectar to memory,

Pushing down her rampant desire, Diana pushed herself away from the wall, spinning Shayera around and pushing the redhead to the floor, after kneeling down the brunette heroine removed the redhead's green pants and yellow shirt, leaving the Thanagarian nude, with the exception of her boots, Diana licked her lips seductively as she gazed down at Shayera, eyeing her like a lion eyes its prey, Shayera looked up at the brunette, more than willing to be the Amazon's prey.

Diana shifted again, drawing both of Shayera's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Diana worked downwards, finding the hood that concealed Shayera's already-stiffening nub.

Diana teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Shayera's right hand to her own sex.

Shayera moved eagerly, using Diana's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Diana moved forward in between Shayera's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against the redhead's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Diana put her hands down on either side of Shayera's head. Diana used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Shayera, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD D-DIANA!! MMMM... That feels sooooo goood !!" the Thanagarian screeched.

Shayera's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure, Diana was so much more skilled, than John had ever been. Every move Diana made set the redhead's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Shayera's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Diana moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the elevator's soft lighting with her own sweat.

Meanwhile, 


End file.
